


Happily Ever After (With Comments From the Peanut Gallery)

by daystarsearcher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystarsearcher/pseuds/daystarsearcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Thanks to Romana and Leela, Sarah Jane can come to Gallifrey. When you consider that, the two of them are practically entitled to stand around criticizing the Doctor’s kissing technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After (With Comments From the Peanut Gallery)

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is the property of the BBC, the lucky bastards.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were kissing like there was no tomorrow, which was ridiculous, because there definitively was. Romana had checked in the Matrix this morning.

“I can’t say I think much of his technique,” Romana said conversationally to the leather-clad woman beside her. “He looks as though he’s trying to eat her face, and if they bump noses one more time they’re going to end up with bruises.”

Leela cast a critical eye over the pair. “This is true. Perhaps he will improve once he is over the shock of seeing her here.”

“And the least he could do is pause and thank us. After all, I’ve spent practically every waking moment since my return from E-space lobbying for a change to our immigration policies.”

“And I told the President that I would cut out his cowardly hearts and feast upon them if he did not listen to you.”

“Yes, that was probably helpful as well.”

A few more moments passed in companionable near-silence, broken only by half gasps and the wet sound of lips smacking together.

And the patter of footsteps.

“Do you think we should tell them a crowd is gathering?” 

“Among the Sevateem, a child who is careless of their surroundings would be sent into the wilderness, to learn to sense the approach of predators or perish.”

“Sensible people.”

Some enterprising young Time Lord had started selling concessions. Romana offered a fizzy drink to Leela, who held it at a distance from her body, glaring at it as though she distrusted its bubbly pinkness only slightly less than its jaunty paper umbrella. “Should we not give the Doctor and his mate some privacy?”

“Possibly.” Romana sipped her drink. “On the other hand, when you consider our combined tireless efforts on his behalf, we’re practically entitled to stand around making snide remarks about his performance.”

Leela considered this. “Could we pass the time by making wagers?”

“What sort did you have in mind?”

“I stake my knife against your sonic screwdriver that it will take them another five minutes to notice our presence.”

Romana beamed. “I knew you could get into the spirit of the thing.” She wound her arm around her friend’s waist and leaned against her shoulder, casting her gaze back to Sarah Jane and the Doctor. “Oh dear, look at him now. With the tongue and the—Rassilon. You’d think he was sweet sixty and never been kissed.”

The time passed quickly, but Leela still ended up winning the bet.


End file.
